


两种爱的文学

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Summary: 做爱和谈恋爱文学（排序不分先后
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 28





	两种爱的文学

在梦里的时候就很快乐了，金珉奎很爱睡觉，因此也就经常做梦。他通常把做梦描绘成一道门，“不是home舞台开门的那种！”他向徐明浩描述的时候，因为徐明浩的小小玩笑也有一点小小不满“我每次打开门之后，就是在做梦啦。”梦里是一场大雪后难得的晴天，公寓伸出了并不存在的红砖屋檐，梦境把事实扭曲了，像水平旋转，在睡前强行让屋檐上落满了雪，低温把想要融化的雪花冻成一根根冰棱，倒挂在窗前，又马上因为升温而融化，淅淅沥沥落满了心理，一呼吸就会泛起波纹，一圈圈荡开，让人谁也睡不好，不得已还是醒来了。

李知勋大概是五点钟才摇摇晃晃地回家，据说在健身房耗费了太多精力，进房间倒头就睡，金珉奎没胆量招惹睡不醒的猫猫，下床的脚步都放轻了很多。手机设置了抬起唤醒，下床的时候自动亮了起来，已经上午十一点了。客厅里还是黑乎乎的，遮光窗帘是当时六层住户一起挑的，当然是在网上。大家对于花纹款式十分挑剔，你一言我一语，反而是遮光这方面达成了惊人的一致。

敲门只敲了两下就有人开门了，穿戴完毕的忙内情深抖擞的跟最近经常在这层见到的哥哥问好加告别，挤眉弄眼地暗示今天只有明浩哥一个人在八层哦，哥运气真好。

忙内什么时候长大了的，金珉奎满意的拍拍他的头。

没有第一时间往里走，金珉奎歪躺在沙发上，拖鞋挂在脚上摇摇欲坠，掏出手机发送KKT

“明浩”

“明浩醒了吗”

“想明浩了”

“想明浩的腿”

“软软的脸颊”

“还有明浩胸和屁股”

“想跟明浩做爱了”

消息一条条发出去，下一秒就会显示已读，金珉奎故意越说越露骨，终于得到了回应

“大早上不要跟我发情，实在太无聊的可以去健身。”语气很是烦躁，还带着规规矩矩的标点符号。

所以说徐明浩这个人一眼看不透的，是一阵工业时代的风，明明是自由的舞者，偏偏他又低敛而严谨。金珉奎经常跟他一起画画，看他蘸着红的蓝的颜料往画布上挥洒，仿佛热春的季节在拼命开最后一次的花，在逐渐升高的温度中煎的火红，可他又是很冷淡的，徐明浩是一个很冷淡的人。

追他真的花了很多力气，金珉奎偷偷跟排行第二的哥哥吐槽过，哥知道那种不会化的雪吗，可以被阳光切割成奇怪的形状，一堆一堆聚在楼下小公园的木制阶梯上，像很早就属于这里的，所以气温到达八摄氏度也不为所动。明浩就是这样的雪，我只能做比太阳再热一点的恒星。

我做了明浩的凌晨。

所以是同意的意思，因为确实很久没有这样懒洋洋的假期了，长久以来的繁忙让他们放弃去什么漂亮的景色拍照的念头，以前说走就走的济州岛旅行变成了可以拿来回想的勇敢的记忆，大海和咸湿的风裹着两个年轻的身影压制成薄薄的胶片，然后悬挂在房间的墙上，以代表奋不顾身的爱情。不需要练习又不想出门的日子，除了做爱还能做什么呢。 

要从接吻开始。

徐明浩整个人都是薄薄的，上唇可以被轻易吮住，金珉奎喜欢舔他圆润晶莹的唇珠，相当有耐心地一点点把雪花舔到化成一滩柔软的水，只能在他怀里流淌。金珉奎的怀抱不是无坚不摧，却也不能让徐明浩轻易出逃。虽然回了消息，甚至还加了标点符号，但徐明浩还没有睡醒，半梦半醒被人揽在怀里温柔亲吻倒不是件坏事，他眯着眼看到一丛乱糟糟地黑发，知道金珉奎肯定是一睡醒就来了，甚至没来得及去厕所照照镜子。  
“嗯……你肯定不知道”徐明浩配合着张开牙齿让他的舌头滑进来，两个舌头一起发声并没有让他讲话更清楚“你现在就像一个鸟巢。”

金珉奎毫不在乎地把徐明浩按倒在单人床的，隔着一层被子拥抱他。

“那明浩可以做我的鸟儿吗“

“那你不要抱这么紧，我怎么飞啊“

徐明浩最近在认真的留发尾，连带着额前的刘海也不舍得剪短，没有行程的日子自然不会做造型，他被金珉奎从上按在床上，头发散开在枕头上开出一朵花。金珉奎无端想起被队员抓到透明塑料盒里的昆虫，宽大的翅膀像花瓣一样，也是这么舒展着一动不动，但又不很一样，金珉奎想来想去，试图在昆虫和徐明浩之间找出不同点，这个想法本身就引人发笑，但他真的思考地很认真，仿佛只要他指出一点不同，徐明浩就会顺从地撕掉翅膀，永远蜷缩在他的心脏里。

“我们珉奎怎么不说话了”徐明浩眨眨眼睛。

金珉奎一下子找到答案了，不管是工业时代的风，彩色的油画，楼下台阶上不会化的雪，还是挣扎的美丽翅膀跟徐明浩都不一样，它们没有那样湿润的眼睛，所以不能盛满化雪后潮湿的空气，湿度小于百分之11.07，也不能在金珉奎的睫毛沾上水珠，所以他确信了徐明浩大概率不会飞走了，这样是最好的，他想。

于是他们又热烈地吻在一起，金珉奎真的很爱接吻，唾液交换活动和徐明浩的舌头都让他很着迷，那尾游鱼一样的舌头搁浅在徐明浩的口腔里，在上颚和牙齿中的空间里因为渴水而挣扎。

性其实不是一件底下或者让人羞于启齿的事情，徐明浩对和金珉奎的性生活接受良好，床头抽屉定时补充润滑剂的避孕套，偶尔心血来潮还会拉着金珉奎一起偷偷逛超级市场选喜欢的味道。通常发生在某一个哥哥或弟弟想吃炸鸡，拎起冰箱门贴的外卖纸之前就被其中一位拦住。“别点外卖了，我去买吧”

然后在年长的几位戏谑的眼神中一起出门。

逛超市的时候也挺有趣的，为了减少被发现的可能性，徐明浩彻底抛弃了他出门必精致的原则，穿着和金珉奎一样松松垮垮的运动服就出门了，路上还要数落金珉奎都是因为恋爱才让他这么灰头土脸，连门口的树叶都在嘲笑我吧。金珉奎总是等他吐槽完了，再亲亲密密地握住小邋遢鬼的手，指头和指头贴在一起，快乐地直哼哼，说谢谢我们明浩这么爱我哦，我也很爱你。

去了超市也不是第一时间奔向那片区域，金珉奎手里当然还握着长长的to buy list，要买碳酸饮料，正常的两打，无糖的三打。金珉奎一边提着黑色的易拉罐往购物车里放一边抱怨无糖可乐有多么难喝，“本来就是加了气体的糖水，现在不甜了我为什么不去喝二氧化碳啊无语！”非碳酸爱好者徐明浩只能摸摸他的脑袋，保证自己的房间和红酒都为他敞开。被保证的对象难得脑子灵光，转着眼珠在徐明浩耳边说讨人厌的话。

“明浩的腿给不给我敞开呢？”

收银台排队的地方都会有吸引顾客的小零食，徐明浩脸皮薄，购物车里明晃晃躺着三盒东西让他脸皮都红了，索性拿了几包HARIBO挡了个严严实实，偏偏现实不让他如愿，拿的软糖是什锦口味，买的计生用品居然也是各种水果。结完账徐明浩快说不出话了，乱七八糟的糖和套全装进一个塑料袋，隔着一片白蒙蒙还是看得清里面五颜六色。

然后就是快快回家，在房间门口纠缠着吻到一起的时候才想起来答应的炸鸡忘记买了。金珉奎含着徐明浩的舌头不让他停下，迷迷糊糊地哄他说没事，反正也是用他的卡刷的，就说不知道被谁吃掉好了，反正有这么多成员。

徐明浩配合着抬起腰让金珉奎顺利脱掉他的睡裤，和内裤。金珉奎的手因为经常举铁或者是做饭，关节结了薄薄一层茧，坚硬摩挲着他的阴茎，疼痛里带出一点快感，他弓起身舔金珉奎的下巴。金珉奎今天也没刮胡子，下巴上有青色的一丛胡茬，徐明浩转着舌头舔那一块皮肤，金珉奎撸动他阴茎的动作一重，就换来下巴上同样重重的一口。沉睡了一晚上的肌肉明显松软，金珉奎沾着润滑在穴口打转，慢慢插进去第一根手指，徐明浩叫了一声，又觉得自己叫的太色情所以闭紧了嘴巴。

“怎么不叫了“金珉奎松开抚慰他阴茎的手去捏徐明浩的乳头，徐明浩那里相敏感，几乎是一用力，他的腰就整个弓起来，本在扒着金珉奎肩膀的手也抓紧了皮肉，”明浩多叫两声，我喜欢听呢。“

“嗯……“他在床上也算半个享受派，知道整个八层只有他们两个人，就半推半就着叫出声了。他们都硬了，两根阴茎湿漉漉地靠在一起，前列腺液摩擦在两个人的小腹上，亮晶晶一片。

徐明浩整个人都挺瘦的，浑身上下也就屁股和大腿根有点肉乎乎，他揉着徐明浩的屁股哄骗他换上自己的手指，那里已经很湿，塞得下三根手指，徐明浩羞的脚尖都红了，整个身体都像是开过的花，摸摸哪里就会换的很红，金珉奎扩张的时候故意绕开让他舒服的地方，现在用自己的手指，却又不如金珉奎熟悉这具身体，戳了好几下也不得其法，急的要咬金珉奎的胳膊。

“嘶——明浩原来是小狗狗吗。” 金珉奎把他两条腿并拢，中间有黑黑细细一条小缝。“咬主人的话，小狗知道自己要被惩罚吗”

大腿内侧被粗热的阴茎磨的火辣辣的疼，每次抽插的时候头部都会摩擦过穴口，周围一圈皱褶都充血了，被大力冲撞到跪不住金珉奎就捞起他的腰，恍惚间徐明浩觉得自己真的是一只鸟，金珉奎的阴茎是他的翅膀，他正在经历每一只鸟类都必经的第一次飞行，高潮来临的时候他好像真的飞了起来，快感从头到脚把他包裹住，精液射在黑白条纹的床单上，金珉奎的射在他伶仃的后背，白色淅淅沥沥从他的身体上滴落，徐明浩也跟着从半空中跌落。  
人的身体本来就充满了许多的空隙，金珉奎在填满其中一个，缓慢地插进去的同时，他颤抖着把手伸向另一只翅膀，想要填满剩下的所有。

他真的被填满了，整个人呈现一种过饱和的美感，如果有其他的人有幸看到徐明浩现在的样子，应该不会对他过瘦的身体评头论足。金珉奎的阴茎深深钉在他的肠道里，收紧的时候能感受到喷薄的经脉，每一次都被火热熨帖着，让他在繁忙的日程中找到了一丝活着的感觉。

如果每一次做爱都像是世界末日，徐明浩想，他被按在床垫上操弄，射过一次的阴茎又高高翘起，金珉奎反剪着他的手腕不让他动，所以他的大脑现在也是一片混沌，分不清天空和地面的倒置世界，飞起来和落下去也没什么两样。

金珉奎也是浪漫派诗人，高潮的时候他坚持要接吻，于是徐明浩只能用一种别扭的姿势同他嘴巴贴在一起，因为不能自慰，所以第二次的高潮延续了很久，他们没有停止接吻，口水顺着嘴角流出来徐明浩也没法在乎了，他现在被大脑皮层和尾椎联合控制的快乐夺去了所有思想，所谓的工业时代的风被性爱软化成了一盘sweet talk。

如果每一次做爱都是世界末日，那就跟着金珉奎一起去死好了。


End file.
